


Working to Get Over It

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fic War, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, TW: Suicide, Universe Collision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Scotty's, one human Keesner, one human Enterprise. Something all of them want to ignore. Locked in a room for twelve hours. What possibly could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working to Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr (so based on thread interactions):
> 
> Fic wars prompt: your character and the characters of the top three rp blogs in your tumblr crushes are locked in a room for twelve hours. Destroy us, your loyal fans, with your feelsy writing! c; — Via closing-credits
> 
> Characters from: cantkeepittogether (Scotty), getoffthere (Scotty), scottys-righthand-man (Keesner), theladyspaceship (Enterprise)

08:00 hours  
—————  
She was the first one there, go figure. In a room with a locked door, a single empty desk, a few chairs, and no sign of anything of interest. Just here and the silence. She didn’t know how she’d gotten in here, it wasn’t through the door. Maybe by these strange teleporters she’d heard Scotty talk about? Talking of Scotty….  
“Oi, no’ again!” muttered Scotty from one side of the room where he had appeared nearly standing atop the desk.

“Who the hell are ye?” asked his doppelganger from across the room, “an’ what the hell is goin’ on?”

Scottish accent, shit, so not a different man-same face situation, probably. “Montgomery Scott, CEO on the USS En’erprise. I’m assumin’ the same fer ye.”

Neither appeared to have noticed the lady standing calmly against the wall between them so when the Scotty, they both really where Scotty’s who ever that had happened, near the door simply responded with a groan she spoke up. “Excuse me, Scotty.” They both glanced at her, stopping what was going to be their next actions. “This is strange. There are two of you. But, where are we? I cannot seem to detect our location in the ship.”

One of the Scotty’s simply shrugged, shooting a look at the other one hoping for an explanation, because himself was probably the only person on the damn ship who’d figure out how to do something like this. When the other man simply moved forwards, crossing the room to the desk, and drumming his fingers on its surface the first rolled his eyes. “Ah, bloo’y hell,” he grumbled getting a sympathizing nod from his copy.

A sharp “Shit!” and a crash drew all of their attention back to the door where a collapsed body curled into a ball had suddenly appeared on the floor. The Enterprise was the first to react, shouting “Keesner!” excitedly and moving quickly to his side. As soon as she had named their new companion both Scotty’s looked at each other, saying “Shi’,” softly in unison.

The body rolled over at the sound of a voice and cringed when he looked past the women and say his best mate, times two…, standing and staring at him, their arms crossed. Waving off the Enterprise’s attentions with one hand he slowly sat up, eyes ghosting over the room. “I assume we are stuck here?” Keesner asked in annoyance. When all three of his companions nodded Keesner groaned, banging his head against the wall behind him. “Just bloody great.” The looks he was receiving   
from the Scotsmen were killers and the Enterprises joy of simply seeing him alive and well felt like someone was slow roasting his heart.

————  
12:00 hours  
————

The Scotty’s are conspiring in a corner, quickly having overcome their differences (apparently multi universe collision or some such), and Enterprise has an arm draped over Keesner trying to help him get over the latest thrashing he got from his best mate. When the man he’d found again on Delta Vega tore him to shreds for ever having dared take away such a good thing in his life. They don’t know what’s happening across the room, don’t bother to ask.

————  
14:38 hours  
————-

The plan failed. Not spectacularly as one would expect out of two Scotty’s working together. It just simply didn’t work to begin with. Turns out there was no one way to get into the walls. No way to get to the power supply (there were lights, had to be one). They were essentially wrapped up in a nice cozy bubble. The Scotty’s have flopped into chairs, having given up for now on getting out. They should be let out eventually, seeing as there was nothing for them here. Second plan failed, realizing the others probably hadn’t even noticed the first one, they each took a chair and sat, ignoring Keesner. Not ready to face that again just yet.

———-  
16:43 hours  
———-

Keesner manned up and tried to explain himself. Enterprise is still just happy that he’s alive and well but it sparked another shouting match with the Scotty’s. She doesn’t understand how they can hold so much hatred towards their best mate. Couldn’t they just be happy he was alive and well?

————  
18:15 hours  
————

Scotty, the one he met on Delta Vega, comes and sits on the floor next to he and Enterprise. It gets a glare from the other one but there’s no shouting this time. Just silence. It’s almost nice, to have one of his mates back, but it hurts knowing how badly he fucked up his relationship with the other Scotty.

————  
18:57 hours  
————

Keesner gets up and move towards him, ignoring the glare he receives. Scotty shifts his chair back slightly, glaring at the wall when he runs into it. Can’t escape any further. Keesner takes a seat on the edge of the desk. Still a few feet away, the distance feeling like a thousand years. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, studying the floor.

————  
19:43 hours  
————

Keesner and Scotty hug, surprising the others who had chosen for their own sanity not to listen past the first few lines of the conversation. Things seem calmer now than an hour before and they both relax when Scotty leans his head against Keesner’s shoulder and says something that makes Keesner softly respond, “I think we’re even mate.”

————  
19:55 hours  
————

Everyone’s on even terms it seems. Figured out how to deal with this. No more shouting matches, hopefully, that scare the rest of engineering out of the line of sight of their CEO for a few months. No more frantic searches for Keesner through the Enterprise knowing what may come.

————  
20:00 hours  
—————

The door opens with a squeak and everyone rolls their eyes. Whoever it was who put them in here had an impeccable sense of timing.

“I’m glad to see you’ve come to an agreement” comes a voice drawing out groans and more eye rolls when the group figures out who their captor was.


End file.
